Youkai Okami, Chapter 3: Beginnings of a Legend
by Raidon Hitori
Summary: Action, Adventure, and Comedy all rolled into one.


Episode 1: The Beginning of a Legend

Raidon Hitori was the last in a chain of the "manipulators of lightning" which gave themselves the name Electrokineticist or Electro for security reason since lightning manipulators weren't liked very well. Both his Father and Mother were 100 percent Electro and wanted to carry out the tradition of raising a young one before the child's talents went to waste. Raidon was born out of his mother's stomach as she died before he could be brought into the earth naturally. Therefore being known as a corrupted demon child, as it was not good for the mother to die during birth. The child (which was named Raidon after his great grandfather) was scheduled for execution 4 days later. His father Jin, was devastated that his first-born would die.

Jin would look down to the baby boy with tears in his eyes as it became clear of what he must do.

"My son. You are to carry on the family legacy and make sure that one-day another of the Electrokineticist will walk the streets," he would give the Raidon a kiss on the forehead and half of his stored up electricity. He would gather the child into his arms before walking out the door and going to ask the biggest favor of his life from a friend.

Jin Hitori would walk up to the doorstep of Nyiro Koi's and knock twice awaiting an answer from the swordsman. Jin knew that Nyiro would teach his son a thing or two about self-defense before kicking him out on his own (which Nyiro was bound to do). He had a list ready of things his in which he wanted for his son. This list included 3 meals a day, martial arts, training of his electricity powers, and a home schooled education. This probably seems like quite a bit but when you electrocute and kill you own parents to protect a lowlife swordsman, this should be no problem at all.

The metal knob would slide open revealing the smiling face of a 24-year-old Nyiro Koi. Although he was in his twenties his hair showed a few grays and his face, a few wrinkles. His hair was light blue, his eyes were the color of sand, and he stood at a height of 5' 6". He looked up to his friend and his eyes would shift to the child in his arms.

"The little one has the eyes of a fighter Jin. You will teach him your style I presume?" said Nyiro.

"Yeah about that…" Jin took the note that was held by his free arm and placed it into Nyiro's hand. Then he would gently put the Raidon on the ground and run at a high-speed pace until he was out of sight of Nyiro.

"Strange one he is…" said a puzzled Nyiro. "Must want me to baby sit for him." He looked down at the note in his hand, unfolded it, and began reading. The note had Raidon's first and last name, and a list of things he wanted done.

3 meals a day

Teaching of the martial arts

Electrokineticist powers awakened, learned, and perfected.

A home school education.

Raised in a new village.

In small letters at the bottom, the words:_ "When you hear the news, migrate" _was barely

seen by Nyiro. He read over the note twice and cursed in spite of his luck. He did not see this as am opportunity to repay Jin, but as a burden put upon him. Despite his anger, he gently picked up  
young Raidon and brought him into his home.

4 days later Jin could be seen walking to the execution with a blade at his side. In his

hands he carried a bundle of cloth. His face showed no rage or depression but a confident smirk as he replayed in his head the looks of the public after he showed that the cloth had no child in it. He reached the area in which the child was to be drowned to death by an executioner. The executioner had a blank look on his face as he summoned the child to his outstretched arms, clear of what he had to do. Jin would try his hardest to look heartbroken as he gave the cloth to the man. The executioner would unwrap the cloth to show the child's face to the public but quickly realized that the bundle contained no child.

"Seize him!" he shouted and pointed toward Jin. A smile would come to Jin face as he leaped into the air. He would glance at the onlookers and send a ball of electricity to the executioner, which hit the man and sent him shaking uncontrollably as he fell to the ground dead. Jin landed in the same spot he jumped from with his sword in his hand. He used his free hand to send jolts of electricity through the two security guards rushing at him and sent a few quick slashes to the head of a male onlooker.

Nyiro had already heard of Jin Hitori's massacre and was carrying Raidon in one hand and a large travel case in the other. The travel case was full of clothes, weapons, a few pictures, and a hand carved wooden flute. Everything else could be bought in the small village of Isaki, in which they were headed to. Raidon was now asleep and not aware of his father or the slaughtering that he was doing for his son.

Jin would pull the blade out of the man's skull and wipe it clean. He stared around at the lifeless corpses that inhabited the area around him. To him, all these people deserved it. The executioner that would kill an infant, the villagers that would gather to see an infant drowned as though it a basketball game or another form of entertainment, The security guards that would stop the people from attacking the murderer as though they were bailiffs stopping an outraged delinquent that had just been found guilty. At that moment a blade would come crashing through Jin heart, just as Jin's sword would slice the head off the female attack. Jin would fall dead with a blade through his chest. The woman's head tumbled to the ground and rolled to a stop followed a few seconds after by her lifeless body. And there they lay on the ground surrounded by the other bodies departed from their soul.

Nyiro's would let out a sigh of relief when he set his eyes on the sign labeled: _Isaki Village. Population 327. _He ran into the village with the travel bag and infant in hand and quickly started asking around for a places for sell before finding an old man who said that he would let them use his second house free of charge. He got the key from the old man and set off to find the address. He passed many shops and booths before finding his new home. The door was solid mahogany and the house altogether didn't look so bad. He stuck the key in and turned the knob.

The house was already furnished and he didn't waste any time resting. He put the baby on the floor to crawl around on and went to sleep. The next morning Nyiro awoke to sound of the morning paper plopping against the doorsteps. He got up, stretched, went to the door and picked up the paper. On the front page the words Massacre was seen along with a picture of Jin holding a sword, which the reporter had stolen from the Hitori household. Nyiro crumpled the paper up and tossed it into a nearby wastebasket. He would look again to the baby that was now wide-awake and whose small hands were trying to touch everything his silver colored eyes could look at. Raidon would pull sheathed swords out of Nyiro's travel bag and stared at them in awe just as a hunter or assassin would do a new rifle.

Nyiro would see this and laugh. "Yep, you're a fighter alright… no doubt about it,"

Over the next 8 years Nyiro Koi taught young Raidon Hitori the way of martial arts and electricity powers. Nyiro being an Electrokineticist also helped Raidon master both martial arts and Electrokineticist power. Raidon learned quickly learned and surpassed Nyiro. When Raidon became 9, Nyiro told Raidon of what happened to his father. He also gave Raidon picture of his parents and shortly after, let Raidon out to live on his own…


End file.
